


Life as a Novel in Progress

by Megabat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Now I may have had a lot more fun with the artwork for sue_dreams story than I intended. It was just such a delicious idea with SO many possibilities...Clark needs a place to stay now that he's ready to leave the dorms of Met U. Lois apparently thinks her best friend Lex needs a live-in caretaker. Cohabitation with a stranger is difficult enough when Clark isn't falling in love with him, or at least he thinks that'd be theoretically true. Lex is guarded, his past troubled, and if Clark wants a chance with the enigmatic writer, Clark is going to have to take a chance on him.They can weather friendship with Lois, the neighbor's surplus of odd-tasting cookies, a potential stalker, and any amount of embarrassment over laundry, but those are all the 'normal' problems, and Clark and Lex are anything but normal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life as a Novel in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048961) by [sue_dreams (raegan_1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams). 



Artwork for sue_dreams excellent story Life as a Novel in Progress for the Smallville Big Bang. I really enjoyed the premiss of this one so I may have went a bit overboard......

Cover version 1

Cover version 2

Cover Version 3

As usual this artwork was made for fun do not repost, copy or claim as your own. Thank You.


	2. Lex the Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the book covers for Lex's books

Lex's back catalogue of books. 

The first trilogy

Lex dabbles in Science Fiction

Lex Switches to Vampires.....this may be a BIG mistake....

As usual this artwork was made for fun do not repost, copy or claim as your own. Thank You.


	3. Story Banners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banners for the Story
> 
> I told you I had too much fun with this......

Lex's books may not be as fictional as he thought...

 

Header

Lex

 

Clark

 

Footer

As usual this artwork was made for fun do not repost, copy or claim as your own. Thank You.


End file.
